


celadon

by Anthissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Day 2019, F/F, Fluff, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa
Summary: Dorothea had never seen the sea before.Written for DoroPetra 2019Prompt:Sea
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dorothea/Petra Day 2019





	celadon

Dorothea had never seen the boundless sea before, growing up in Enbarr she was typically confined to the dusty streets and confined buildings. The first time she laid her eyes upon the sea; Dorothea knew that it was the second most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her entire life. 

(The first most beautiful being her adoring wife) 

Dorothea had not once regretted the decision to follow Petra to her beloved homeland, Brigid. She was free to willingly abandon all that she had come to hate back in Fódlan. The nobles who spat at her in the streets, and the far too over-confident men who hounded her with constant marriage proposals at the opera house. Here, in Brigid, Dorothea was permitted to spend her life with Petra in the way that she wanted to. Every single time Dorothea laid her eyes upon the beautiful rolling shores of Brigid or the expansive sea, Dorothea remembered that this was her home. This was where she belonged, standing beside her beautiful wife as together they forged a new future for the people of Brigid. Dorothea still remembers, in those few brief weeks once Edelgard and Byleth ended the war, and reclaimed Fódlan - no, reclaimed the world for humanity. Leaving their futures, their destinies in their own hands. She recalls the way Petra’s eyes lit up like a star-studded night sky as Dorothea told her how she wanted to spend her own future. Beside her. 

It was incredibly challenging for Dorothea to adjust to living in Brigid at first, the people with, admittingly deserved scepticism at first. After all, it was not as if their princess (their queen, her queen) was welcome with open arms in Fódlan. Over time, however, with every day she spent by Petra’s side supporting her and her country, the people of Brigid eventually warmed up to Dorothea. The only other place where she had felt more welcome was within her opera company. 

This is why she took solace in the sea, it was a reminder that she was living a life that she chose for herself, and she no longer had to be afraid of the men whose gaze lingered a little too long. The sea was a reminder of Petra and the life that she now spent with her, what with its beauty yet its silent danger. Dorothea ultimately felt like she was home. 

“My dearest? You have been out here for a long moment. Are you feeling alright?” she heard Petra’s pleasant voice from behind her. Warm and comforting. 

Dorothea smiled before answering; “Yes, I am. I was merely looking at the sea. It surprisingly has consistently offered me comfort since I started living in Brigid.” 

Petra had moved beside her at that moment, taking Dorothea’s hand in her own and squeezing it gently. “Yes, it comforts me very much also; it is very beautiful. Being in Fódlan for so long reminded me how much I missed it.” 

Dorothea looked at Petra, as her wife gazed out at the sea, her eyes seeming to be sparkling with nostalgia. 

“Dearest?” Petra suddenly asked, meeting Dorothea’s eyes as she took her gaze away from the sea, “It gladdens my heart that you chose to come here to live with me. Truly, it gives me great happiness to be able to share what I love with you.” 

Dorothea smiled back at her before placing a gentle, chaste kiss against the corner of her lips. “I am so glad too, Petra, there is no place else that I would rather be other than by your side. This is where I belong.” 

Petra looked at her with a deep love and passionate admiration in her glittering eyes as she gently pulled Dorothea in for a deeper kiss. She sighed softly as she pulled away, burying her face in the crook of Dorothea’s neck as they stood there, basking in the slowly fading sunlight as dusk began to fall upon the shores of Brigid. 


End file.
